Till The Day Comes
by tensai11
Summary: mitmiya, mitko. mitsui confessed his love to miyagi and at the same time kogure confessed his love to mitsui. who is mitsui gonna choose? his bestfriend? or his inspiration?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Till the Day Comes  
  
Author: tensai11  
  
Pairing: mitmiya  
  
Rating: PG may change in time  
  
Disclaimers: SD belongs to sensei Takehiko Inoue…  
  
Author's notes: i don't see a lot of fics that features mitmiya and i'm a mitmiya fan though i also like mitko. i just want to write a fic with this pairing that could encourage other writers to write fics featuring mitmiya! hope this works!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
IN SHOHOKU'S GYM  
  
"Pass," Mitsui shouted to Miyagi as another practice game between the Juniors and Seniors occurring in the Shohoku basketball team.  
  
Miyagi passed it to him effortlessly and Mitsui shot a three-pointer which ends the game with a 5 points lead in favor of the Seniors  
  
"Nice pass, Miyagi," they gave each other a high five acknowledging each other.  
  
"Ei, great game guys! Good thing the tensai didn't show his real talent or you'll lose to us big time!" Sakuragi boasted and giving them his tensai pose.  
  
"Tensai? What Tensai?" Mitsui looks in both sides giving the impression that he's looking for that said tensai.  
  
"Oi Micchy! Are you insulting the tensai? I'm right here you should bow before me you know," Sakuragi whined.  
  
Then Akagi gave a mighty punch on top of Sakuragi's head. "Shut up Sakuragi and next time concentrate more on the game!"  
  
"Itai Gori!" Sakuragi whined some more.  
  
"Do'aho,"   
  
"Kitsune you're supposed to be on my side and you should be comforting me right now! Some boyfriend you are!" Sakuragi said while he walks away. Rukawa followed and they sat on one corner of the gym as Rukawa attended to Sakuragi's lump on the head.  
  
"Ain't that sweet ne Mitsui-sempai?" Ayako said as she settled beside him on the bench. "You know you could have that kind of relationship."  
  
Mitsui eyed her suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on now Mitsui-sempai. It is rather obvious that you like Miyagi just the way you look at him is a give away already!"  
  
"What?! What do you mean the way I look?" Mitsui said wide-eyed.  
  
"The way you look at him, you have this misty and longing eyes when you look at him but you do hide it quite fine.It's just that I'm good at observing people. So are you going to give it a shot?" Ayako said with a wink to Mitsui.  
  
"I don't know. What if he's homophobic?"   
  
"Sakuragi and Rukawa's relationship doesn't bother him so why would you think he's homophobic? i just think you're looking for a scapegoat so that you can't propose to him."  
  
"I don't think I can do it know. I'm just not ready," Mitsui said as he stands up and walked away towards the locker room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'Hmmm. What are they talking about?' Miyagi mused as he dribbled the ball and giving side glances to Mitsui and Ayako seated on one of the benches. 'Is Mitsui_sempai hitting on Aya-chan? No, wait Aya-chan was the one who approached Mitsui so does that mean Aya-chan likes Mitsui? There's no wonder is Aya-chan likes Mitsui coz he looks cute and plays basketball very well. Wait a minute did i just thought that Mitsui-sempai is cute? Where did that came from?' Thoughts occupied Miyagi's mind that he didn't noticed that Ayako was already beside him.  
  
"Ne Miyagi. The ball already slipped through your hands seconds ago, so what are you dribbling? Air?" Ayako asked Miyagi.  
  
"Aya-chan! gomen i just spaced out there for a minute," Miyagi said blushing while his hand is behind his head.  
  
"You know Miyagi you could always approach him to talk about things," Ayako said and gave him a wink but before she walks off she turns around, "By the way I am not attracted to Mitsui-sempai so he's all yours."  
  
"Huh? Oi Chotto Matte Aya-chan!" Miyagi called after her but she's already out of the gym. 'Now why would Aya-chan say something like that?' Miyagi walks to the locker room to get a shower before going home.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
IN THE LOCKER ROOM  
  
"Oi kitsune will you stop that and pack your things so we could go home already!" Sakuragi said trying to free himself from Rukawa's hug to him. "Let go of me."  
  
"Alright! But I have to make it up to you tonight to show you that I'm on your side," Rukawa said. Lust can be seen in his eyes.   
  
Sakuragi gulped, "Hentai!"   
  
"Come on do'aho the earlier we start the better!" Rukawa dragged Sakuragi out of the locker room and out the door.  
  
'Hmp! Those guys will never change as long as they're together. AT least Rukawa is more sociable now. I wish me and Miyagi could be like that' Mitsui thought then he heard the door opening and there entered Miyagi.  
  
Miyagi looked at Mitsui for a while and their eyes locked for a few seconds before Miyagi looked away blushing.  
  
'Did Miyagi just blushed? He looked at me then blushed! I must be dreaming Miyagi doesn't blush unless he's talking to Ayako! By the way Miyagi is kind of acting a little strange this past few days he no longer follows Ayako like a sick puppy. Hmmm..' Mitsui smiled a little. 'Maybe Ayako is right. I may have a chance with him if I propose.'   
  
++++++++++++  
  
'Oh kami-sama! Did I just blushed back there? and it was in front of Mitsui-sempai! This can't be happening to me, what is wrong with me? Why did I blushed when I saw him looking at me with only his pants on and no shirt looking oh so sexy in front of me....What?! Did I just say he is sexy!? Oh boy I'm loosing it big time! I got to get hold of myself!' Miyagi just let the cold water slide through his body. (A.N. hmmm cold water huh? don't they have heaterS in those shower rooms?)   
  
'I need to think. What are these emotions I feel whenever I see Mitsui? These feelings are familiar. Oh shit! Now I know these are what I felt towards Aya-chan before! I'm in big trouble!' Miyagi thought while he quickly finish his shower, dressed up, grab his bag and went home. He really needs a time alone to think things through.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Miyagi, wait!" Mitsui called after Miyagi but it seems Miyagi didn't hear it. 'Boy, he sure is fast.' Mitsui grabbed his bag and started his way to his house. When he walked by the park he decided to stay there for a while.  
  
'Should I tell Miyagi what I feel about him? What if he rejects me? Hate me even! I don't think I could take it if Miyagi will hate me. Should I follow Ayako's advice and propose to him? This is a big decision I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. We've been really close since the fight we had that got us both hospitalized.' Mitsui put his head on his hands.  
  
  
  
'No, I should try. I should take my chances and free myself from this burden that I've carried for far too long. I need to tell him. Let's just hope for the best. Tomorrow I'll tell him. Tomorrow will be my judgement day.' Mitsui stood up, picks his bag up and started to head home.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Notes: So guys what do you think? This is kinda short. I really like mitmiya! *waves mitmiya banner* Should I continue or not? I know Rukawa sounds OOC here but who doesn't when you're in love right? So pls R&R! I won't continue this if I won't receive at least 5 reviews! hehehe. well hope you liked the fic. Ja ne! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimers: SD belongs to sensei Takehiko Inoue  
  
Pairings: MitMiya, KoMit, RuHana  
  
A.N. okay I said that I would wait until I get 5 reviews but I don't care anymore. I would like to thank to those who have reviewed this fic they really motivated me to do another chapter. Hehehe.   
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " words  
  
++++  
  
"Hmmm," Mitsui stretched his arms and legs early morning while sitting underneath a Sakura tree inside Shohoku. He got up early to prepare himself because this is the day he vowed to tell Miyagi his feelings for him.   
  
'There's no sense in why I went to school this early coz Miyagi always arrives a couple of minutes before the bell rings. Actually I'm not quite sure why I got up early maybe because I'm just really nervous right now. I hope everything would turn out okay,' Mitsui mused.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day where you'll go this early to school," A voice said behind Mitsui that stopped his train of thoughts.  
  
Mitsui looked up and see the smiling face of Shohoku's basketball Vice Captain, Kogure Kiminobu. "Ah, Kimi-chan you scared me! Don't you know that it's bad to sneak behind someone's back?" Mitsui exclaimed while clutching his chest.  
  
"You're overreacting Hisashi," Kogure said sweatdropping.  
  
"Hmp!"  
  
"Anyway what brings you to school this early?" Kogure inquired.  
  
Mitsui and Kogure are really close friends since their first year, they just drifted apart some time during Mitsui's gangster's days but as time pass by after that incident things started to go back the way they were before. Kogure became Mitsui's confidant and he also knows Mitsui's liking to Miyagi.  
  
"I decided to propose to Miyagi today and I just thought to come to school early so that I wouldn't miss him which is kind of stupid because Miyagi always arrives a couple of minutes before the bell rings," Mitsui said exasperated.  
  
"You are stupid," Kogure whispered. Without Mitsui's knowing is that Kogure likes him even before. He kept it all these years because he didn't want to destroy their friendship so the moment Mitsui confessed to Kogure his crush for Miyagi he was heartbroken and as much as possible didn't want to discuss it. Though he was hurting he was still there for him and supports him with this infatuation of his, for him anyway Mitsui's feelings towards Miyagi is just infatuation even though he knows that it is not.  
  
"You said something Kimi-chan?"  
  
"I said what made you decide to propose now?"  
  
"I just had this talk with Ayako yesterday and our conversation just woke me up."  
  
"Ayako? How did she know?" Kogure's brows furrowed. 'That little--, Ayako why do you have to interfere?'  
  
"I don't know, women's instincts I guess. That's what she said to me."  
  
"Aren't you afraid of the consequences that are sure to follow?"  
  
"I'm ready for any consequences. I just want this burden to be lifted off my shoulders coz I can't keep it in anymore. I might lose control and just kiss Miyagi right there on the court!"  
  
"Hisashi!" Kogure said surprised and blushed.  
  
"I'm just kidding Kimi-chan!" Mitsui said chuckling. "Kidding aside I just want to know how he would react and if I have a chance with him. That's all."  
  
"What if he's homophobic?"  
  
"Well Sakuragi and Rukawa's relationship doesn't bother him so I'll take my chances. By the way why do you keep on asking me these questions it's like you don't want me to do this," Mitsui said questioningly.  
  
'I really don't!' But of course Kogure just kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Don't you want to support me Kimi-chan?" Mitsui said pouting.  
  
"Of course I'll support you! It's just that I don't want to see you hurt that's all."  
  
"We'll never know if I won't try right Kimi-chan?"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Thanks Kimi! I know you'll understand and will be the first one to support me. You really are my best friend!" Mitsui exclaimed while hugging Kogure.  
  
'But I don't want to be just your best friend.' Kogure muses dejectedly.  
  
++++  
  
'Holy crap I'm gonna be late!' Miyagi thought as he ran towards the gates of Shohoku a few minutes before the first bell for first period will ring. 'This is what I get for staying up late last night'  
  
Miyagi didn't slept well last night because he was thinking about his feelings towards Mitsui. He couldn't quite grasp the idea of him falling in love with a man, especially Mitsui. All he knows is he is straight and not gay, in short he was in denial. He deliberated with himself the different events that occurred yesterday during practice and thought about it until 3 in the morning. After much thought he had concluded that he is straight and he has to avoid Mitsui as much as possible to avoid any kind of emotions building inside him. (A.N. He's totally in denial!) As much as he wants to avoid Mitsui today isn't exactly the day to actually do that because right there at the gates stands Mitsui.   
  
"Miyagi Ohayo!" Mitsui greeted.  
  
"Ohayo Mitsui-sempai," Miyagi countered.  
  
"I need to talk to you Miyagi do you have a minute?"  
  
Miyagi's heart did a somersault as he looks at Mitsui, "Gomen Mitsui-sempai I'm running late I really have to go now." Miyagi said as he raced to the front door of Shohoku. 'K'so! That was close. First thing in the morning and what do I see? Him! The person I'm trying to avoid what a way to start the day.'  
  
'Well he's in a hurry! Why does every time I tried to talk him he's always on the run? Is he avoiding me? I hope not coz this will make it harder for me,' Mitsui thought.  
  
What Mitsui didn't know is that Kogure was not that far away from them. He was secluded behind the Sakura tree where they talked early that morning.  
  
'Looks like things aren't going Hisahi's way, I may still have a chance with him. I do hope so,' Kogure hoped while looking intently to Mitsui whom is unaware of his presence. 'Am I really just a friend to you Hisashi?'  
  
++++  
  
During lunchtime Mitsui sits beside Kogure with shoulders slumped. He sits beside Kogure with a thud making all the other occupants look at his way namely Kogure, Sakuragi, and Rukawa.  
  
"I presume things aren't going the way you planned," Kogure said assumingly while trying to hide his smile by taking a bite from his burger.  
  
"You're right. I've been tailing Miyagi all morning like a stalker trying to talk to him but every time I see a chance he seems to have an excuse or just simply disappears," Mitsui said looking like a sick puppy.  
  
"It looks like he's avoiding you Micchy!" Sakuragi interjected.  
  
"What?!" Mitsui said looking annoyed.  
  
"The do'aho said that Miyagi's avoiding you," Rukawa said with usual monotone voice.  
  
"Wait, how did you know about Miyagi?" Mitsui said looking confused.  
  
"Geez Micchy you really are depressed! You just said his name a while ago," Sakuragi said.  
  
"Really? I didn't notice. Are you sure that I said it and not because Kogure here told you about it?" Mitsui accused.  
  
"Hisashi Mitsui! How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing?!" Kogure said looking pissed and hurt.  
  
Mitsui gulped nervously he never really likes it when Kogure gets mad it ain't a pretty sight, "Gomen Kimi-chan it's just that I'm really depressed. I don't mean to accuse you. Now almost the whole team knows that I like Miyagi, that maybe the very reason why he's avoiding me now."  
  
"Come on Micchy not everybody knows about it and besides me and Kitsune won't tell anybody about it. It'll be our little secret," Sakuragi said while giving Rukawa some of his carrots from his plate.  
  
"That's enough do'aho," Rukawa said indicating Sakuragi to stop putting more food on his plate then he looks at Mitsui. "You can count on me sempai."  
  
"Thanks you guys," Mitsui said gratefully then realized that Kogure didn't say a single word since his last outburst. "Ne Kimi-chan, are you still angry with me? I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me please?" Mitsui said giving Kogure his puppy-dog look while hugging Kogure from the side. Mitsui knows that Kogure can't resist him when he starts looking like this, all pouty and stuff.  
  
"Ok fine! Accuse me again of something and you'll regret it Mitsui!"  
  
'Yup still mad at me. He's using my surname and Kimi-chan using last names isn't good,' Mitsui muses. "Aw come on now Kimi-chan I'm really, really sorry."  
  
"Yea I forgive you just take your hands off me," Kogure said though what he's really thinking is for Mitsui not to take his hands off him that's why he likes prolonging their so-called "fights".  
  
"Yay! Kimi-chan has forgiven me!" Mitsui said acting like a kid that was just given candy. (A.N. okay! Mitsui is really OOC here!)  
  
"You know what you two look good together. If I didn't know that you're best friends and Micchy here likes shorty I would think that there's something going on between the two of you," Sakuragi said his eyes glinting and smiled mischievously at his two sempais who blushed.  
  
"Do'aho," Rukawa said while nudging Sakuragi at the ribs sensing Kogure's red face and guilty eyes. "Stop making things up."  
  
"Teme Kitsune! I'm just being honest on what I see okay!"  
  
Kogure coughed uncomfortably while Mitsui fidgeted in his seat.   
  
"Come on guys! Me and Kimi-chan are just best friends and nothing more if you think that way it just a proof that you're malicious," Mitsui said eyeing Sakuragi the whole time.  
  
"Nani!? Are you trying to tell me that the tensai is malicious?" Sakuragi said infuriated.  
  
"You're the one who said it not me Sakuragi," Mitsui said shrugging.  
  
"Excuse me I have to go," Kogure as he stands up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Ei Kimi-chan!" Mitsui called after Kogure but deaf ears heard him.  
  
"What's with megane-kun?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
'Do'aho! Hana-kun can really be insensitive sometimes he doesn't have a clue that Kogure-sempai likes Mitsui-sempai but was just keeping his feelings to himself. Hana-kun is such a do'aho I guess I'll just tell him later. While Mitsui-sempai here is completely clueless of his bestfriend's feelings for him, another do'aho.' Rukawa thought while following Kogure with his gaze. 'Our basketball team is full of do'ahos!'  
  
After a few minutes the bell signaling the end of lunchtime sounded. Mitsui is still confused about Kogure's actions during lunchtime and he still can't find Miyagi he didn't see him in the cafeteria. 'Where is Kimi-chan? Why is Miyagi avoiding me? I haven't done anything to him….yet.' Mitsui muses and plagued by these questions in his head.   
  
++++  
  
Kogure heard the bell but he doesn't have the energy right now to go to class and listen to his professor's babbles, he's just not in the mood. Kogure is at the rooftop of Shohoku which is mostly deserted at this time but sometimes this is where Sakuragi and his gundam hang out though right now they are no where in sight which made Kogure happy, he needs solitude right now.  
  
Kogure's eyes are red and swollen due to the fact that he cried after he went out the cafeteria he couldn't bare the fact that to Mitsui he really is just a best friend. 'I've kept it hidden all these years and endured all the pain but why can't I do it right now?' Kogure said tears started to form in his eyes again. 'I guess I have limits too and I just reached it awhile ago.'  
  
"This is the last place I'd thought I'd see you," a monotone voice said behind Kogure.  
  
Kogure was startled at first but he recognized the voice, "What are you doing here Rukawa-kun?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one to be asking you that? The bell already rang sempai why are you still here? You don't usually go here."  
  
"I don't feel like going to any of my class," Kogure said deadpan.  
  
Rukawa looking surprised had managed to find his voice somehow, "Does this have something to do about what happened earlier?"  
  
"Forgive my rudeness but I think that's none of your business Rukawa-kun."  
  
"Ei don't talk to my Kitsune like that Megane-kun!" Sakuragi suddenly appeared hiding all the time from Kogure.  
  
"Sakuragi?" Kogure was surprised to see Sakuragi there he thought that only Rukawa was there. 'Oh well I should have known better.'  
  
"Hana-kun I told you not to come out and let me handle this! Why can't you listen to me?" Rukawa said exasperated.  
  
"Gomen Kaede but I just couldn't help it."  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Kogure inquired.  
  
"Um, Megane-kun I want to apologize for my insensitivity back at the cafeteria awhile ago. I'm sorry I didn't know what you were feeling," Sakuragi apologized while shuffling his feet.  
  
"That's okay Sakuragi you didn't know anyway. By the way may I ask how did you find out? Nobody knows what I feel towards Hisashi."  
  
"Ha! Gotcha! That's enough proof!" Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
"Teme, you tricked me! That's very devious of you Sakuragi!"  
  
"Wait Megane-kun before you get really mad we already have suspicions even before the incident in the cafeteria. It was Kaede who suspected first then he told me," Sakuragi said while trying to hide behind Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa-kun?"  
  
"Kogure-sempai I may not show it but I'm a very keen observer and the actions you just showed awhile ago confirmed my suspicions it's just that this do'aho here is really insensitive sometimes and for that I'm sorry," Rukawa apologized while bowing in front of Kogure.  
  
"Kaede is right I'm really sorry Kogure-sempai," Sakuragi bowed in front of Kogure too.  
  
"That's all right. It doesn't matter anyway," Kogure said shrugging.  
  
"Kogure-sempai if you don't mind me asking, why don't you tell Mitsui-sempai about your feelings for him?"  
  
"Because I am afraid that if ever I tell him I might lose him and I already know that he likes Miyagi."  
  
"So?" Sakuragi interjected. "So what if you already know that he likes Miyagi? What you're thinking right now is just the same thoughts Micchy is thinking before he decided to propose to Miyagi. He's also afraid that the friendship he has right now with Miyagi will be ruined the moment he proposes to him. But did that hold him down? No, he's looking for Miyagi as we speak ready to propose to him. What's the difference in that?"  
  
"You don't understand Sakuragi. We're best friends while Hisashi and Miyagi are just friends. The friendship between me and Hisashi is much more deep and complicated."   
  
"When Kaede proposed to me we were sworn enemies but we managed to pull through!" Sakuragi insisted. "You see Megane-kun there's no harm in trying at least you can say to yourself that you tried and you will not have regrets of not telling Micchy you're true feelings. If what you and Micchy have is really, like you said deep, then he'll realize how important you are to him. Whatever happens he'll try not to lose you. Do you get what I'm trying to say to you Megane-kun?"  
  
Kogure looked like he's about to cry again as he digested Sakuragi's words.  
  
"Kogure-sempai I think Hana-kun may have a point. We're not trying to say that you try and sabotage Mitsui-sempai's moment of proposal to Miyagi but what we're trying to say is be true to yourself. Free yourself from the burden of unrequited love," Rukawa added to Sakuragi's advice. "Remember in love you always have to gamble."  
  
'In love you always have to gamble,' Those words kept ringing inside Kogure's head. 'Maybe Sakuragi and Rukawa are right. I may have to gamble I have to fight for Hisashi not just lay back and be a martyr.'   
  
Kogure stood up and brushed the dust off his uniform. He wiped his eyes dry and breathed a heavy sigh, "You know what Sakuragi, Rukawa I think this is the first time I heard some sense from you two. I think you two being together is a good thing it brings wonders to both of you." Kogure said as he smiled to Rukawa and Sakuragi.  
  
"What do you mean by that Megane-kun?" Sakuragi said flaring up.  
  
"It is supposed to be a compliment Sakuragi. Thank you!" Kogure said now Kogure was the one who bowed in front of Sakuragi and Rukawa.  
  
"What for?" Rukawa asked a little taken back by Kogure's actions.  
  
"By talking some sense into me," Kogure said giving both the two basketball players one of his genuine smiles. "Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
"Anything for my teammate, you know that a tensai has a genuine heart especially to those who are in love," Sakuragi said giving Kogure his famous laugh and tensai pose.  
  
"Do'aho!"  
  
"Teme---"  
  
"Come on you guys let's go to our respective classes we're already late," Kogure said.  
  
"Okay, let's go Kitsune," Sakuragi said while dragging Rukawa down the stairs and to their classroom.  
  
'I'm so lucky to have teammates like them. I real mood changer,' Kogure muses. 'I have decided. Mitsui Hisashi get ready for the biggest news you'll ever get.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A.N. characters in this fic are really OOC. I didn't mean to give MitKo hints here but I can't think of any other plots! Hehehe. Also RuHana are not taking sides here okay? They're just giving their own opinions and just that Kogure looks like he really needs some help. Sorry please give me your reviews or anything. I will gladly accept it. This chapter is still kinda short don't you think? PLEASE R&R! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: SD belongs to sensei Takehiko Inoue  
  
Pairings: MitMiya, KoMit  
  
Author's Notes: thank you for all of those who gave their reviews it really meant a lot to me. Sorry for the late update I had schoolwork to attend to.   
  
Liete-san: don't worry you didn't scare me or anything if I was scared I wouldn't make another chapter. Actually I think you helped me a lot, hope you'll still give me your review so that I can improve more. I'm just new with this writing stuff so pls. bear with me. Thanks!  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " words  
  
++++  
  
"Where is he?" It was already late in the afternoon and Mitsui is still looking for Miyagi.  
  
"Hisashi can I talk to you for a minute?" Kogure suddenly materializes in front of Mitsui.  
  
"Woah! Kimi-chan where did you come from? So anyway what about?"  
  
"You see Sashi-kun, ummm, I've known you for a long time now and I just want to tell you that, umm, you see it's like this," Kogure said eyes downcast and stuttering.  
  
"Yes Kimi-chan?" Mitsui said looking intently at Kogure when suddenly his eyes caught someone with short curly brown hair slowly walking away from the Shohoku building.  
  
"It's like this Sashi-kun. Umm. I lo---," Kogure was about to say something when Mitsui cut him off.  
  
"Just hold a minute Kimi-chan I think I see Ryota. I'll just call you later ok? Ja!," Mitsui hurriedly said to Kogure while rushing off to Miyagi's side. "Miyagi wait up!"  
  
"Hisashi," Kogure sighed dejectedly while looking at Mitsui rushing off to Miyagi.  
  
++++  
  
"Miyagi wait up!" Mitsui shouted.  
  
Miyagi looked up to see who is calling him. 'Oh my god! It's Mitsui!'  
  
Mitsui stopped when he was already beside Miyagi.  
  
"What's up Mitsui-sempai?"  
  
"Finally I've caught up with you. Didn't you know I've been trying to talk you since this morning? You're one guy that is so hard to track"  
  
"Looks like it. I'm sorry. You were about to say something to me early this morning what is it all about?"  
  
"Um Miyagi can we go somewhere private I need to tell you something very important."  
  
'Oh my god! What should I do? This is not good! Maybe I should just make up an excuse to him.' As if preparing himself he coughed once and looked at his watch. "Ah, Mitsui-sempai I ---."  
  
Sensing that Miyagi was about to make an excuse Mitsui immediately put his puppy-dog look and said, "Please Miyagi this will just be a minute."  
  
"Kawaii…" Miyagi whispered. 'Wait a minute I didn't just said that out loud did I?'  
  
'Did he just said I'm cute?' Mitsui muses a blush slowly creeping up to his face. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing! What I'm trying to say is if it only takes a few minutes then I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to you." Miyagi said blushing. "Where do you want to talk?"  
  
'Yes!' Mitsui rejoices quietly. "How about the park?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
++++  
  
'I don't think this is right.' Kogure muses as he followed Mitsui and Miyagi out of the school and as much as possible hide himself from the two basketball players. 'I just want to know what will happen that's all.'  
  
++++  
  
There is an uncomfortable silence between Miyagi and Mitsui while they were walking towards the park. They were just looking straightforward and giving side-glances to each other once in a while. When they arrived at the park they sat on one of the benches overlooking the sunset.  
  
"So."   
  
"I will not go around the bush anymore Miyagi ok? I just want to tell you one thing," Mitsui started.  
  
"Ok---"  
  
"Miyagi I like you. A lot. Not just a friendly like but a deeper like, love even," Mitsui said nervously looking at Miyagi. "Do you get what I' trying to say to you Miyagi?"  
  
Miyagi looked at him blankly. 'Did I just hear Mitsui-sempai confess his love to me?'   
  
'I don't think he gets it.' Mitsui thought as he looks at Miyagi staring at him blankly. 'Guess I'll just tell him extra strong.'  
  
"Miyagi I love you!"  
  
After a couple of minutes Miyagi is still just staring at Mitsui blankly like as if he is totally shock.  
  
'I think I shocked him,' Mitsui said and nudged Miyagi gently. "Oi Miyagi you okay?"  
  
"You're kidding right Mitsui-sempai?" Miyagi finally said.  
  
"Please call me Hisashi, Miyagi. No, I'm not joking Miyagi I'm deadpan serious about this."  
  
"I, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything Miyagi."  
  
'Just say you love me too,' Mitsui thought.  
  
"Don't you want an answer?"   
  
"Of course I do! It's just that I don't want to rush you, that's all."  
  
"Why me Mitsui-sempai?" Miyagi asked seriously.  
  
"I told you call me Hisashi."  
  
"Fine! Why me Hi, Hisahi?" Miyagi seemed uncomfortable calling Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know either. It just happened."  
  
"It just happened?"  
  
"Yeah! Actually I don't even know when it happened. I just realized it between our brawls, bickerings, everytime we high-fived when we score a goal during a game, it just occurred to me and thought 'Good god! I love this person and I don't want to lose him!' It may seem shallow to you but that's just how I feel about you." Mitsui looks at Miyagi and he can see that he is still unconvinced.  
  
Mitsui continued, "I fell in love with you maybe because of your skills in basketball, you know how I love basketball right? Or maybe because of your cocky attitude that somehow resembles mine, or your mushroom head-"  
  
"Oi, oi!"  
  
"I was just kidding Miyagi."  
  
"This is not the time to joke around Hisashi."  
  
Mitsui smiled when Miyagi called him by his first name without uncertainty. "I know, Gomen Miyagi." They were silent for a while until Mitsui broke it.  
  
"Look Miyagi you don't question a person why he loves someone. You just don't. Love comes naturally not because you wanted it but it just happens. You don't choose who to love Miyagi but love does."  
  
"But were both guys Hisashi."  
  
"Love conquers all Miyagi from social classes, religion, age and even gender. As long as you truly love each other all those that I've mentioned don't matter."  
  
"I don't know what answer I can give you Hisashi."  
  
"I'm not forcing you to answer me right now Miyagi. I know that this is all new to you. I'm willing to wait for you even if it will take me years to get your answer. I'm willing to wait because I love you"  
  
"Thank you," With that said Miyagi stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Miyagi--- I really do love you," Mitsui said to no one in particular as he looks at Miyagi's retreating form.  
  
++++  
  
Kogure heard it all. He was behind a tree not far away from the bench where the two were sitting on.  
  
'Hisashi you're right. You really do love him.' Kogure muses as tears started cascading on his face. 'Do I stand a chance to you Sashi-kun or should I just give up right now?'  
  
Kogure looked at Mitsui's form one last time before he started to walk away and head for his house. He wanted to be alone in his room right now, his sanctuary.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A.N. What do you think? It's a little short I know it's just that I'm having a writer's block. If you want to give me any suggestions, questions, comments please do so I would gladly appreciate it. It would take a bit long before I update my finals are coming up and I need to study. Pls. R&R! thanks! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimers: the same  
  
" " words  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Kogure remain buried underneath his pillows and blanket he just doesn't want to move, he wants his solitude right now. Thoughts kept bombarding his mind when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Kiminobu aren't you going to eat your dinner?" It was Kogure's mother.  
  
"I'm not hungry Kaasan. I think I'm just going to sleep."   
  
"Are you okay?" His mother inquired.  
  
"Yea Mom I just have a headache."   
  
"Ok. Just go downstairs if you want to eat something I left the casserole in the refrigerator."  
  
"Thanks mom." Kogure said smiling a bit to his mother's concern for him.  
  
"By the way Mitsui-kun is downstairs I'll just send him up here ok?"  
  
'Shit! What is he doing here? I'm not in the mood to talk to him.' Before he can refuse he heard footsteps coming towards his room. After a few seconds his door swung open.  
  
"Kimi-chan!" Mitsui exclaimed. "I have to tell you something." Mitsui said as he sat on Kogure's bed with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Kogure asked still under the covers.  
  
Mitsui observed that Kogure sounded a little annoyed. "Kimi-chan, are you okay? Are you not feeling well?" Mitsui inquired a frown forming on his handsome face.  
  
"No."   
  
"What? Do you have a fever? Have you taken your medicine? You look okay to me a while ago at school." Mitsui asked continuously. He threw Kogure's covers and saw him curled into a ball under it. He helped Kogure sit up put his right hand on Kogure's forehead and his other hand on his forehead to compare their temperature.  
  
"You don't feel hot Kimi-chan but you don't look okay. Have you eaten your dinner?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? You have to eat you know you're way to skinny. Okay wait for me here and I'll get something for you to eat." Mitsui positioned Kogure to lie down again and pulled his covers up to his chin.  
  
"Hisashi I'm okay you don't have to get flustered over me or anything ok?" Kogure smiled at Mitsui acting like a mother hen to him. 'He's so kawaii and sweet that's why I love him so much.'  
  
"Then why are you like that? Just wait here and I'll fix something up for you okay?"  
  
"Hisashi I'm not hungry okay? So what brings you here?" Kogure asked trying to change the topic.  
  
With that said Mitsui's face seem to light up. "Kimi-chan I finally confessed my love to Ryota."  
  
'I know.' Kogure muses sadly. Putting up a smile he asks. "Really? So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing!" Mitsui said smiling.  
  
Kogure sweatdropped. "Nothing? Then why are you smiling?"  
  
"It's because he didn't reject me and he said that he will think about it. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Hmp."   
  
"Can't you see Kimi-chan? I may have a chance with him! This is so great!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Hisashi he might reject you!" Kogure said with irritation in his voice.  
  
"Don't say that Kimi-chan. I can feel it one way or another Ryota will succumb to me."  
  
"What if he'll not?"  
  
Mitsui raised an eyebrow to Kogure and frowned. "What's wrong with you Kimi-chan? You're so pessimistic today."  
  
"No I'm not I'm just stating the possibilities of Ryota rejecting you."  
  
"No, that's not it. It's like you don't want us to be together.  
  
"Well maybe that's it!"  
  
"I know! You're jealous!" Mitsui said smiling cockily at Kogure.  
  
"What?" Kogure said frowning. 'Does Mitsui finally realizes that I love him?'  
  
"You're jealous and afraid. Afraid that if ever me and Ryota end up together I'll forget you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mitsui went beside Kogure and snuggled against him. "Don't worry Kimi-chan you'll always be my bestfriend."  
  
'Bestfriend?!' Kogure began to feel angry with Mitsui. 'He's so insensitive!'  
  
"Bestfriend? Am I just gonna be your bestfriend Hisashi?"   
  
"What?" Mitsui asked and looked at Kogure tracing a tinge of anger in Kogure's voice.  
  
"What if I don't want to be your bestfriend anymore?"  
  
Mitsui kept on looking at Kogure oddly. "What are you saying Kimi-chan?"  
  
"What if I don't want to be just a friend to you?"  
  
"What's wrong with you Kimi-chan you're starting to freak me out here." Mitsui said as moves away from Kogure.  
  
"You're so insensitive Hisashi! Don't you get it!?" Kogure said raising his voice a little bit. Anger can be seen on his face and tears are starting to form on the side of his eyes.  
  
"No. Kimi-chan did I do something wrong? Don't cry please?" Mitsui said trying to comfort Kogure.  
  
"Stop! Just don't touch me Mitsui. You don't get it and you'll never get it. You don't have any idea how I feel for you."   
  
"Kimi-chan what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I love you! That's what I'm trying to say to you! I've loved you ever since the day you said that our team will be number 1 in Japan! I've loved you even if you left us! I've loved you even if you punched me the day you returned on the gym! I've loved you even if for you I'm just a friend!" Kogure blurted out.  
  
"Kimi-chan-"  
  
Kogure raised his hand up to Mitsui signaling him to stop. "No, don't say anything. I know you don't love me and no words from you can comfort me. Just get out of the room and let me be."  
  
"Kimi-chan, I-" Mitsui said shocked from Kogure's revelations.  
  
"I said stop! Please just leave Mitsui."   
  
Without saying a word Mitsui left Kogure's room and out of the house. Kogure remained on his bed crying his heart out.  
  
~~~~~   
  
'Kimi-chan why didn't you tell me before? Why now that I love Ryota or do I? K'so! Now I'm confuse!' Mitsui is walking on the streets with no idea where he's going. 'I used to like you Kimi-chan in that way before but I moved on thinking that a gangster like me will never have you, the perfect student, the caring, understanding, sweet Kiminobu Kogure. That was one of my frustrations during my gangster days. Before I got injured I love you then but when my knee incident happened I gave up on you because I failed you. I failed because I can't give you the promise I made that I will bring Shohoku to the championships. So I started to stray away from you thinking that you'll never accept me.'   
  
Mitsui wandered aimlessly along Kanagawa streets until he realizes that he is in the park again where he confessed his love to Miyagi. He sits on one of the benches there and contemplated.  
  
'Why am I being bothered by this? I thought I no longer love Kimi-chan but when he confessed to me all this bottled up feelings in me for him started to arise again. What is happening to me? No, think of Ryota! I'm in love with Ryota. Ryota, Ryota, Ryota.' Mitsui chanted Miyagi's name like a mantra.  
  
'Shit! Now I'm having a headache. What feelings do I have for Kimi-chan? He's my bestfriend, my confidant, he's always there for me, always take good care of me while Ryota---. Ryota is my friend. My feelings for him helped me move on from my feeling for Kimi-chan. He's my inspiration.' Mitsui is now totally confused.   
  
'K'so! I think I love them both!'   
  
~~~~~~   
  
A.N. Sorry for the long update I just finished my finals and it's my vacation! Yay! So what do you think? I'm kinda confuse on how to end this fic I just can't decide to whom I should give Mitsui to. Hmmm, tough choice. It's really hard to choose between to persons you love ne? I know I've experienced it! hehehe. So I guess pairings here will have to change or not! It all depends on me! Hehehe. I really like MitMiya pairing but I also Like MitKo! A little help please or do you think I should stick with the original pairing? Anyway please don't forget to R&R! Thanks to those who reviewed! Hope you'll continue to support this fic! Read and Review minna! 


	5. 5

Disclaimers: the same  
  
" " words  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miyagi has been contemplating about what Mitsui had said to him the day before. He has been really confused about his feelings towards the boy but now he thinks his beginning to see the light over it.  
  
'I must be insane just by thinking about this but I think it's worth a shot. I mean I do have some feelings towards Hisashi but I'm not really sure what it is.' Miyagi muses taking his time in going to school. 'Do I love him? Or is this just an infatuation or just flattery because of all the attention he's giving to me right now? What am I doing? I had thought about this last night and everything seems to be clear to me but now-'   
  
"OH! This is so frustrating!" Miyagi said out loud while trying to pull his hair out.   
  
People started to avoid Miyagi while giving him strange looks.   
  
"Gomen, gomen." Miyagi apologized to the people around him. 'Now they think I'm some kind of a lunatic. This Hisahi-thing is not healthy for me I think I'm going insane every minute.'  
  
Miyagi continued to walk to school until he can already see the Shohoku building. For his first step in the gates of Shohoku the first thing he sees is Mitsui sitting under the tree beside a beautiful girl and they seem to be engaged in a deep conversation and they are too close for comfort.  
  
'What is that baka doing? First he tells me that he loves me now he's seated beside a beautiful girl. Why that good for nothing Baka!' Miyagi creeps silently towards the tree where the two is making sure that Mitsui will not spot him.  
  
"Mitsui-san why won't you accept my invitation for you to go out with me?" She asked.  
  
"It is because I already have a special one." Mitsui said plainly. This made Miyagi smile as he heard the words from Mitsui.  
  
"Oh, so does that mean you're no longer single?"  
  
"I'm still single but I'm waiting for the answer, you know what I mean. There's also a lot of things that are on my mind right now so that's why I don't have the time for such things."  
  
"Ok. Can you tell me something about your "One"?" the girl inquired.  
  
"Well that person is my inspiration. He's hot headed and sometimes rough."  
  
"You mean the person you love is a he?"  
  
"Yup! Do you have a problem with that?" Mitsui asked looking sideways at the girl.  
  
"Not at all. Actually I find it cute." Miyagi sweatdrops at this. "Pls. continue."  
  
"You see he's very, how do you say this…I don't know there's no words to describe him. For me he's already perfect." Mitsui said with a sigh. "Well, you see he's smart, well-built, understanding, supportive, patient, he's just- perfect!"  
  
"Wait a minute. That doesn't sound like me. It's like Hisashi is describing two different persons." Miyagi said frowning.  
  
"This guy-, the guy you love must be really lucky. So lucky that he got you." The girl said misty eyed. "I better go first is going to start soon I have to get ready. So, I'll see you around Mitsui-san?"  
  
"Sure. See you around." Mitsui said as he waved goodbye to the girl, stands up and dusted off his pants.   
  
Miyagi steps out from his hiding place and placed a hand on Mitsui's shoulder.   
  
"Morning Hisashi!" Miyagi said smiling broadly.  
  
"Ryota--. I didn't expect you to be here around campus at this time." Mitsui said eyes wandering around finding it hard to look at Miyagi now that he's confused.  
  
"Is that supposed to be an insult Hisashi?" Miyagi said raising an eyebrow at Mitsui.  
  
"No, no. It's not like that. It's just that. Um."  
  
"It's okay. I'm just fooling around. Hisashi the reason I went to school this early is I want to talk to you abut what you said to me." Miyagi said while shuffling his feet.  
  
'Kami, not now! Why now!?' Mitsui prayed while looking up to the skies. Miyagi notices this and frowned.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He inquired.  
  
"Um Ryota look. Can we talk some other time? It's just that I have something else to do and besides first period is about to start any second now."   
  
"Since when have you been concerned about going to class on time?" Miyagi asked completely confused.  
  
Mitsui is having a hard time looking for an excuse when the first bell rings.   
  
'Saved by the bell.' Mitsui thought. "There goes the bell Ryota I guess I'll just see you around."  
  
"Hisashi wait!" Miyagi called after Mitsui but he already disappeared inside the building. 'Well I guess I'll just talk to him later or maybe later at practice.'  
  
The whole day passed but Miyagi wasn't able to talk to Mitsui because he's trying the best he could to avoid Miyagi.  
  
'Wait a minute this is so familiar. Why is Hisashi avoiding me? it's like he's not even interested on what I have to say. What happened Hisashi? Have you changed your mind?' Miyagi ponders dejectedly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Why do I have this feeling that Sashi-kun is avoiding me? Well I wouldn't blame him based on my outburst when he visited me. I feel so guilty, I feel like I just ruined my friendship with him. But I love him I have to risk everything than just sit back and watch everything unfolds in front of me. Did I do the right thing?' Kogure contemplates while watching Mitsui practicing his three-pointers.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. HELP!!!! I feel like I'm losing control over this fic. It's not going the way I planned and it's getting harder and harder to choose on whom I'm going to give Micchy to! Will it be to Kogure or Miyagi? Kogure? Miyagi? Megane-kun? Muffin-head?   
  
Miyagi: Oi! You good for nothing writer! Just give Hisashi to me.  
  
Kogure: No give him to me!  
  
Miyagi: No! To me!  
  
Kogure: No! To me!  
  
Hana: Why not give Micchy to me?  
  
Kogure: WHAT!!!  
  
Miyagi: WHAT!!!  
  
Rukawa: WHAT!!!  
  
Tensai11: hmmm. I think I can arrange something. What do you think Sashi-kun?  
  
Mitsui: Not a bad idea.  
  
Kogure: WHAT!!!  
  
Miyagi: WHAT!!!  
  
Rukawa: WHAT!!!  
  
Miyagi: I knew there is something up to you Sakuragi! And you! (points at Mitsui) How can you do this to me?  
  
Kogure: Hanamichi I never suspected that you also have a liking to Hisahi.and also you! (points at Mitsui) First you want both me and Miyagi and now Hanamichi?!  
  
Mitsui: I was just kidding Kimi-kun, Ryota. (smiling sheepishly)  
  
Rukawa: Well you better be! Unless you want both of you're knees injured! (Glares at Mitsui.  
  
*Mitsui gulping  
  
Rukawa: What's the meaning of this do'aho!?  
  
Hana: I was just kidding Kaede. I'll never replace you to anyone ok?  
  
Rukawa: Well make sure of that! Hmp! Come on I'll make sure you'll never change your decision. (rukawa said as he carried Sakuragi over his shoulder and went to the nearest room.)  
  
Hana: Hentai!!!!  
  
A.N. Help me pls? By the way thank you for those who gave their reviews! Thank you very much! (Author bowing to readers. ^-^) pls. continue supporting my fics. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own SlamDunk!

Author's Notes: Hi! It's been a long time since I've updated. A very long time. I just want to thank those who gave me their review last 2004! Hahaha! That was so long ago.

Thank you to:

Sarah, tartar12345, ryosashi, mayumi, Liete, white-andraste, scaredy'cat.

Hopefully they're still around. I've been very busy these past few years thesis, job hunt and whatnot! I'll try to finish this as soon as I can. I'm already finish with the other one, Baby on the Way, it's a RUHANA fic so all those ruhana fans pls. drop by and read the fic.Ü I also stopped this fic bec I can't decide which guy Mitsui should pick. Hehehe.

" " words

' ' thoughts

..KoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiya..

It was after practice and Mitsui is stuffing his things to his duffel bag very quickly. 'I have to get out of here fast!'

"Hisashi-kun?" Miyagi and Kogure said at the same time as they entered the locker room. Both of them looked at each other questioningly.

'Holy crap! Now they have to tag team! I can't deal with this now.' Mitsui swings his bag over his shoulder. "Guys, I really have to hurry. We'll talk later okay?"

'It's "guys" now?' Both of them thought. Mitsui rushed outside of the locker room leaving both Miyagi and Kogure behind.

'I'll talk to you soon Hisashi,' Miyagi mused.

'He is avoiding me. I shouldn't have done that,' Kogure mused dejectedly.

..KoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiya..

'I'm sorry Kimi-kun and Ryo-chan but I'm still not ready. I know both of you don't deserve this and I'm just being a coward myself,' Mitsui thought while running towards his house once he reached it he went straight to his room and locked himself up.

'What should I do? The other one is sweet and is always there for me while the other helped me move on from my previous interest. And did I mention that I couldn't live without both of them. I'm such a selfish prick!' Mitsui scolded himself and buried his face on his pillow.

"Hisashi! Dinner's ready. Come on down," Mitsui's mom knocked on his son's door and opened it a little. "Dear, is everything okay?"

"I'm not hungry mom and everything's okay. I just don't have any appetite."

"Is this another gang problem you have?" His mom inquired while tapping her foot on the floor.

"Mom! I've never been in a gang for a while. I've changed. Don't you trust me?" Mitsui whined and faced his mom with a sad face.

"I'm just worried about you. Now tell me what's wrong. Kiminobu just called asking for you.. I think he called like 5 times. Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"Well, sort of. Mom what if I tell you I'm gay. Will you despise me?"

At that moment Mitsui's mother laughed and placed her hand on Mitsui's shoulder. Mitsui just looked at his mother wondering. "Honey we've known that you're gay way before you joined a gang or something."

"How did you know?" Mitsui asked bewildered.

"Well you always have it. I mean you're vain, you always look at Kimi-chan's butt when his here. It's funny actually. Me and your dad were just waiting for you to tell us directly." She giggled.

"I didn't expect that. Was I that obvious? Well, maybe I was," Mitsui laughed.

"So tell me what's the problem? Is it a boy problem?"

"This is weird mom. Talking to you about this."

"You can tell me anything Honey since I brought you to this world."

"It's about Kiminobu and Ryota, he's my teammate. I kind of like them both."

"Hmm. My baby is in love," Mitsui's mother giggled and hugged Mitsui.

"Mom! I can't breathe! I need help here you know," Mitsui complained and trying to get free from his mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about this. You grow up so fast! Anyways about this problem there's no way that you're in love with 2 persons at the same time. There's always 1 person who's above the other."

"But that's unfair! I can't hurt the other and be happy with the other one!" Mitsui bellowed.

"Well who said love is fair? Hisashi you have to choose. What's unfair is leaving the two hanging," Mitsui's mother stated and stood up. "Now come down and eat! You can think straight with an empty stomach."

Mitsui trudged behind his mother trying to weigh his feelings at the same time.

..KoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiya..

A whole week passed and Mitsui avoided both Kogure and Miyagi as much as he can. He arrives late for class, eats his lunch behind the school building where no one else goes to, challenged anyone on the team so that he'll be preoccupied, and he even snuck inside a girl's restroom to dodge Miyagi in the hallway that earned a large bump on his head by a hysterical girl. Now, almost all of the girls of Shohoku think he's a pervert.

Even Ayako. "Ne, Mitsui-sempai. I thought you like Ryota," Ayako asked while they were away from the team. Mitsui was the referee of a friendly game between the seniors and freshmen.

"What are you talking about Ayako," Mitsui asked not looking at her since he's watching the game.

"I heard that you've been sneaking in the girl's restrooms," Ayako smiled knowingly at Mitsui.

Mitsui blushed. "Oh! About that I was trying to avoid someone and that's the only escape route I can use. Don't believe in that rumor. You know what I am. And girls are the last thing in my mind right now." Mitsui whistled and announced it's already time for half break.

"Who are you avoiding?"

"Ryota and Kiminobu," Mitsui answered.

"Kogure-sempai? Why? I understand Ryota but Kogure?" Ayako asked quite loudly that some of the guys looked at them questioningly,

"Shh! Keep quiet!" Mitsui shushed Ayako and ushered her to the corner of the gyrm. "Keep your voice down. I don't want the other guys to know."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that you know that Kiminobu is my best friend right?" Mitsui asked and Ayako just nodded. "BTW. I followed your advice and proposed to Ryota. And you see, I also have feelings for him and things just went out of hand. I won't tell you the details but for now please be quiet about it," Mitsui pleaded.

"Don't worry Mitsui-sempai I won't tell anyone," Ayako assured Mitsui and even pretended that she just zipped up her lips.

"Won't tell anyone what?" Ryota suddenly appeared behind Mitsui and overheard what Ayako said.

"Please don't tell me that's Ryota," Mitsui whispered to Ayako and she just looked at him helplessly.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Mitsui-sempai?" Ryota asked with his arms crossed. Mitsui faced Ryota and Ayako sneaked away from the couple. "I also noticed that you've been avoiding me. Kogure-sempai also doesn't know where you are. It's like you just disappeared after you confessed. What's up with that?"

"You see, Ryo-chan," Mitsui trailed.

"Please do not address me like that since I haven't given an answer yet. It's a good thing too since I'm starting to think that you played me!" Ryota said starting to get angry.

"Please don't be angry and I'm not toying with you. What I said to you is true. I love you. It's just that something came up after that," Mitsui explained.

"May I ask what is that something?"

"Not now Miyagi," Mitsui pleaded.

"What do you mean not now! You owe me an explanation Mitsui Hisashi! Do you know how I feel right now?" Ryota exclaimed and for the second time that day Mitsui earned curious stares from his teammates.

"Stop it Miyagi! I'll explain everything to you in due time. Please understand," Mitsui countered.

"No! I demand an explanation!"

"You're so stubborn! Ahh!!" Mitsui shouted out of frustration.

Meanwhile on the other side of the court Rukawa and Sakuragi were conversing.

"Look at them Kaede! Don't they look cute together although now I'm confused because I think Micchy looks good with Megane-kun too," Sakuragi overreacted again and was in the process of pulling his hair.

Rukawa takes Sakuragi's hands away from his head and just continued to hold it. "Just let them be, Hana. They'll fix things all by themselves."

"But I want to help them Kaede!" Sakuragi pouted.

"You know you can't,' Rukawa said stoically.

Just a few meters away from the couple was Kogure almost close to tears just by looking at Miiyagi and Mitsui.

'This hurts more than before. I'm seeing Hisashi with Miyagi and it hurts so badly,' Kogure clutched his chest trying to ease the pain. 'Why do I have to fall for you? Why didn't I just let us stay friends? I've ruined everything!' Kogure couldn't hold back his tears anymore and let them pour. He looked away from the couple and pretended to wipe his sweat so that his teammates won't worry. The last thing he wanted is an interrogation from them. He was still wiping his face when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Akagi and looking stern as ever.

"What's wrong Kogure?" Akagi asked and just behind him is Sakuragi who looks worried.

"Nandeyou Takenori. I'm just wiping off my sweat," Kogure lied to Akagi and tried to put on a smile.

"You don't fool me Kiminobu! Now tell me what's wrong or I think I already know what this is all about," Akagi stated and looked at Mitsui and Miyagi who are still arguing. "Kogure stop crying. The battle is not over yet. Last time I checked they are still not a couple."

"That right Megane-kun! So don't lose hope or you'll just fog up your glasses," Sakuragi said and a shadow looms over Sakuragi. Sakuragi realizing it stooped and turned around. "Kaede."

"Didn't I just tell you not to meddle to other people's business?" Rukawa asked his face colder than usual.

"But Kaede I saw Megane-kun crying and I can't help it if I have a soft heart," Sakuragi countered.

"Yare yare. Please forgive him Kogure-sempai. He's just a do'aho!" Rukawa bowed in front of Kogure. "Please excuse us." Rukawa dragged Sakuragi away from the two.

"Anyway Takenori thank you for your concern," Kogure also bowed in front of Akagi.

"I consider you as my best friend and I don't like seeing you like this."

"Thank you again. I'm lucky that I have you as a friend and I'm lucky to have those two clowns," Kogure pointed to where Rukawa and Sakuragi are. "I'll go ahead and wash up."

"Yes, and go home directly okay?" Akagi ordered Kogure and watched him jogged to the direction of the locker room. "This team is full of gays! Man! I don't even know if there are any straight men besides me here," Akagi said and walked over to Sakuragi to punch him on the head since he is creating a ruckus already.

Back to Miyagi and Mitsui who are still arguing.

"Mitsui-san why can't you tell me what's wrong? Why can't you just say that what you told me before was true?"

"Miyagi listen! It is true! I just can't deal with you right now!" Mitsui also frustrated said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's complicated!"

"Complicated?! Are you serious? Since you told me you love me I was never the same again! I got confused! Last month I was straight and right now I'm not sure! You messed up my life! I always think of you and that day in the park! I don't know what to do anymore! I don't know how I feel towards you! I was sure what I felt before but then you started avoiding me! What's the deal?" Miyagi asked.

"Miyagi I'm sorry. I'm very confused too."

"So you really did fool me," Miyagi said looking shocked.

"No! I love you but there's someone else," Mitsui said. 'I think there's no other time to tell you this Ryota.'

"We're not even together yet and you're cheating on me already?" Miyagi huffed.

"No! I didn't cheat. It's about Kiminobu."

"What about him?"

"I love him too. I loved him before you came into my life. But I gave up on him since I thought he just likes me as a friend. But then he also proposed and everything that I felt before suddenly came back. So now I'm confused. I can't love you fully if I'm not sure myself."

Miyagi just looked at Mitsui and then to Kogure who just came out of the locker room. His hair is still wet and looked at Miyagi when he felt somebody is looking at him. Kogure immediately averted his eyes and hurriedly went out of the gym. Miyagi looked back at Mitsui who's also looking at Kogure before.

"You love him?" Miyagi inquired.

"Yes."

"Then you have to choose!" Miyagi said looking straight to Mitsui. "You can't have both of us!"

"That's what I've been doing for the past days! I know it's unfair to both of you but I don't want to hurt you two."

"Well you already did! I was ready to give "us" a chance Hisashi! Now you're going to tell me you love someone else? To your best friend! How do you think I feel right now?"

"Miyagi I'm sorry. Hurting you is the last thing I expect to do. I'm sorry," Mitsui said dejectedly.

"You can't feel sorry because you love someone. Sort out your feelings and then talk to me. Don't you dare run away from us again! Me and Kogure-sempai deserve better than this," Ryota said then walked away.

Mitsui just stared at Miyagi and his heart feels like it's breaking. 'I can't cry here. Stop it Mitsui! Instead of moping around why don't you find a way to resolve this.' Mitsui went to the locker room and got his towel to shower. Mitsui just let the water hit his body for a while thinking.

'I don't know what to do anymore. Can I just runaway from this? No, that will be cowardice. I just want to die right now,' Mitsui trudged back to his locker and lazily put on his clothes. After getting ready Mitsui picked up his bag and walked out of the gym. Mitsui dragged his feet all the way to his house and went straight up to his room. 'This is pathetic! I've been looking for love before and now I have too much love in my house.'

..KoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiya..

"Kogure-sempai can I talk to you?" Miyago caught up with Kogure in the hallway the next day.

Kogure looked skeptical that Miyagi wants to talk to him. "What about?"

"I think we need to go somewhere private. The rooftop perhaps?"

"Sure." Kogure followed Miyagi all the way to the rooftop. Once there Miyagi just stood there looking down below. Kogure just stayed quiet enjoying the silence.

"Kogure-sempai," Miyagi called to Kogure breaking the silence. "Isn't it funny that we are in this predicament?"

Kogure shifted his weight from one foot to another. "What do you mean?"

"Last month I was in love with Ayako and now I am over her. I had a wonderful life you after that you know. I got freedom," Miyagi told Kogure smiling and then his face becomes sad and looked down. In the courtyard Mitsui can be seen eating an apple under a tree while reading a book. His backpack was open and his notes are filed out. "Then something happened. I don't know how or what but I've fallen again to the last person I could think of failing into."

Kogure also looked down where Mitsui is and finally understands what Miyagi is trying to tell him. 'He wants me to let go of Hisashi,' Kogure mused dejectedly.

"You see Kogure-sempai I was happy but now I'm happier that I've fallen in love again. What I feel right now is different from what I've felt with Ayako. However something stands in the way of that happiness," Miyagi looked at Kogure. "You."

Kogure stared back at Miyagi. "Miyagi I didn't mean to fall in love with him too."

"I understand and I don't blame you. I didn't take you here to ask you to let go of him. I want to talk to you and let you know what I feel is real. I want you to know that I too deserve him. You may be his best friend and all but I can also be his best friend. I congratulate you for putting up with him for that long however whatever Hisashi's decision will be I will not have hard feelings towards the two of you and I will respect his decision."

"Thank you Miyagi and I will do the same," Kogure sincerely said. "I understand how you feel since we love the same person. I've been harboring these feelings for so long I'm about to explode. I didn't mean to interfere between you two, it's just that I cannot keep it to myself anymore. For that I am really sorry. I had all these years to tell him how I feel but failed to do so. And now I just made everything complicated and hurt him in the process. If ever he chooses you over me I'll understand it." Kogure smiled at Miyagi.

Miyagi smiled back and then it becomes a wicked smiled. "Kogure-sempai if you want we could work out an arrangement or a plan."

"What do you mean? Care to elaborate?"

"We'll talk later after school. Can you come over to my house tonight?"

"I'm not sure. But. What the heck! I'll just ask permission from my parents and I'll go."

"Great! This will be fun!" Miyagi smiled broadly.

..KoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiyaKoMitMiya..


End file.
